


behind the teal curtains

by CherryJolicoeur



Series: Stevinifred Series [5]
Category: Arthur (Cartoon), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Content, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, Asian-Latina D.W. Read, Body Worship, Breast Fondling, Clit Tease, Crack Relationships, Crossover Pairings, Established Steven Universe/Dora Winifred "D.W." Read, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Interracial Relationship, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Romance, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Spanish Pet Names, Squirting, Stevinifred, Touching, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryJolicoeur/pseuds/CherryJolicoeur
Summary: Eeyyyyyy, my third stevinifred smutthis was based on 2 shower-themed smutfics i wrote of my ocs clause and miciane, one was from 2016 (or 2017? 2018?) and my latest one was back in mid-2019, after revisiting it in my roster and rereading it i decided to rework it into this (in other words just verbally "superimposed" steven and winifred's names onto claude and miciane's and subjected everything to some heavy-duty editing, mid-late 2019 had to be the best year of my life next to early 2020 for me but i really hated my writing style). i also pretty much based the ending on my first stevinifred smut so you could fucking tell i'm running out of ideas. I only nearly succeeded in making magic out of crap so here you go i guessi feel like its only necessary to make a stevinifred smut collection so i just wouldn't have to deal with publishing new ones individually. i'm thinking of titling it "Labour of Love/Waves of Love"???  I originally thought of "Deep Throats" but that sounds a little too racy i guess, i meant to make any stevinifred interaction that are sexual inherently romantic as a well.
Relationships: Dora Winifred "D.W." Read/Steven Universe
Series: Stevinifred Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978369
Kudos: 1





	behind the teal curtains

A short, strapless brown minidress gently hit the yellow bathroom rug as winifred undressed, slipping her lace panties from her shapely hips where they later dropped past her ankles.

As water blasted from the showerhead filling the washroom with steam winifred stepped in the tub. She pushed the curtains back pushing a now damp strand of hair behind her pierced ear, the hot water firmly sprinkling over her body with its relaxing heat.

Closing her eyes winifred just silently stood there allowing the water to stream over her eyelids and soak her feathered hair. The soothing heat of the water radiated the comfort of mindfulness, putting her mind at ease as it always did to a point. Similar to steven holding her into his arms, this was the second place that helped undo the knots in her stomach.

Unexpectedly and thankfully without her knowledge steven silently turned the doorknob and from beyond the half-opened door steam subtly wafted through the washroom.

From there he unexpectedly looked to winifred’s figure behind the thick curtains, but mesmerisation had almost completely taken the form of his mind as he only found himself staring instead. He looked on to her pearshaped body precisely eyeing the ample swells of her breasts right down to her stunning wide curves.

Entranced silence abound, steven just stood there for a few seconds while trying to avoid getting caught, a toothy smirk slowly yet surely forming on his face.

Steven silently stepped inside carefully and gently closing the door behind him, hidden from plain sight. With expert examination he glanced at wini up and down again trying to make sure she hasn’t noticed him yet.

Feeling that the coast is clear he pulled off his shirt later chucking it to the marble floor along with unbuttoning and slipping out of his jeans, everything lying into a pile right alongside winifred’s clothes as he did.

After slowly fingering through her wet locks winifred’s eyes widened as she felt a pair of brawny, hairy arms locked around her waist gently pulling her closer.

"Room for one more honey?” steven asked seductively, whispering into her ear. His voice teased into the corners of her mind with its ever so titillating embrace. Winifred smiled at that, nodding gently.

“Of course there is _papi chulo.”_ she accepted.

Swooning at her raspy voice steven gently left a light kiss on her neck, followed by a series of teasing fish-like kisses back and forth. Closing her eyes airy giggles sounded from winifred as he laid dozens of kisses onto her sweet balmy skin. He later picked up her arm, kissing from her shoulder and over to her hand. His one wandering hand gently rubbed her flat stomach later trailing from up her navel piercing and to her one breast, gently fondling it as he did.

“You’re so beautiful, winifred. You’re an absolute angel.” he said sweetly into her ear.

Steven crept his other hand to winifred’s clit, his fingertip gently stroking the area. Winifred’s head slowly rose at the feeling, pussy increasingly growing wet with waves of satisfaction constantly racking her gently trembling body. Smirking steven kissed her earlobe near her cartilage rings as he whiffed her sweet-smelling feathered hair.

“S-steven-” winifred moaned out. Her pearshaped body twitched, gently rocking a bit at the pleasure, provoking the smirking steven to speed up a bit. “Comfy now, love?” he asked, grinning. “Y-yes.” wini nodded, or at least attempt to in response.

Quiet pleasured pants one after another sounded from winifred, head rising with every stroke. Steven just continued, stroking and stroking, filling her ears with nothing but whispers of praise until winifred just couldn’t take it anymore. She eventually came, releasing a quick blissful cry as cum quickly squirted from her pussy.

“Damn, honey.” steven chuckled. Shoulders gently slumping with relaxation winifred smiled with lowered eyes. After gathering her bearings for a bit she gently proceeded to turn around, where steven pulled in to kiss her. He pinned her against the other wall of the shower right above the rack, winifred wrapping her arms around steven. Other than the now warm water still running as nothing but background noise they both just remained kissing passionately in nothing but silence.

Steven became the first of the two to finally pull away. His large hand cupped her face, looking down at her, mainly into her cerulean eyes for a while. He turned off the water before picking her up, holding her body over his broad shoulder much to winifred’s initial shock, stepping out of the tub and onto the rug once again.

Steam escaped from the door and into their room, the tv silently playing in the background as steven later lowered winifred against the bed, winifred’s body dampening the off-white bedsheets. On impulse steven pushed his thick cock in winifred pussy before immediately thrusting it in back and forth at a fair pace as he lowered himself onto her. He held both legs onto his shoulders as to thrust deeper, resting his head to the crook of her neck.

The only moderately silent room was now filled with the sound of winifred’s passionate moans as steven pumped into her to coincide with the speedy creaks of the bed. Sharp pain to counter intense pleasure coursed in her pussy, winifred with closed eyes savouring everything of it. She held onto his back, head arched back as steven lightly kissed her neck.

“Faster…” winifred pleaded. “Faster Big Steven, faster...Harder, harder…don’t stop…”

Later holding onto her back, steven followed suit rocking his hips faster as he did, satisfying her demands. “You’re tight as fuck, love.” he whispered. The sound of skin slapping against each other joined winifred’s moans at that. 

"Big Steven...i'm close..." she warned silently. Steven pulled himself away from the crook of wini’s neck and proceeded to kiss her, winifred later wrapping her arms around his neck as he did.

They separated as soon as nothing but shaking ecstasy thrummed through each other’s bodies at the moment, the two clinging onto each other as winifred’s body rammed forward beneath steven’s. _“Big Steven!”_ she moaned out.

Steven was quick to pull out, messily discharging his seed onto her stomach before pulling away. Winifred gently panted, her hand on her forehead as she rested her head in the pillow. It took her a while to look to an exhausted looking steven beside her.

Steven looked back at her for a second before motioning with his head for her to lean against him. Smiling winifred shuffled over to steven’s side and rested her head on his chest, steven draping his arm over her as he pulled her closer. She clung to him, melting into his embrace as she did. Steven laid his arm around wini’s shoulders, remaining as he held her close.

“That was… _something, guapo_.” wini smiled weakly, speaking only in a half failing voice. “Yes...yes it was.” steven nodded, smiling back. 

He cupped her face, pushing a lock of hair away, strictly looking into her eyes. “I love you so much, winifred. I love you with all of my heart and i always will. Know that.” he declared quietly, with his whole chest. 

In response, winifred gave a sincere nod, a heartfelt smile playing her lips. "i love you too, big steven." she said back. Steven left a kiss on her forehead, winifred giggling silently as he did, playing with a lock of his chest hairs. She stopped at that to snuggle to his side much to steven’s liking.

Steven cradled winifred against his chest, eyes closing with hers for a while before the two fell into a somewhat dreamless, but at the very least restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeyyyyyy, my third stevinifred smut
> 
> this was based on 2 shower-themed smutfics i wrote of my ocs clause and miciane, one was from 2016 (or 2017? 2018?) and my latest one was back in mid-2019, after revisiting it in my roster and rereading it i decided to rework it into this (in other words just verbally "superimposed" steven and winifred's names onto claude and miciane's and subjected everything to some heavy-duty editing, mid-late 2019 had to be the best year of my life next to early 2020 for me but i really hated my writing style). i also pretty much based the ending on my first stevinifred smut so you could fucking tell i'm running out of ideas. I only nearly succeeded in making magic out of crap so here you go i guess
> 
> i feel like its only necessary to make a stevinifred smut collection so i just wouldn't have to deal with publishing new ones individually. i'm thinking of titling it "Labour of Love/Waves of Love"??? I originally thought of "Deep Throats" but that sounds a little too racy i guess, i meant to make any stevinifred interaction that are sexual inherently romantic as a well.


End file.
